Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox is a First Generation Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. He is also the foster son of Metalicana. Statistics *'Name': Gajeel Redfox, Black Steel *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': June 6 *'Classification': Human, First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage, Former Phantom Lord S-Class Mage *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 181 cm (5'11.5") *'Weight': 78.1 kg (172 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Metalicana (Foster father) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. *'Powers and Abilities': Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Master Melee Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Durability and Smell, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': Gets extremely motion sickness when riding on vehicles; even thinking about transportation makes him sick. Eating other kinds of Magic that aren't iron makes him sick. Very reckless; not to bright outside of combat. Using his most powerful attack(s) leaves him drained of Magic energy. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Iron Dragon's Roar, Iron Dragon's Club, Iron Dragon's Sword, Iron Dragon's Scales, Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs, Iron Dragon's Hard Fist, Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Iron Shadow Dragon's Club, Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar *'Voice Actor': Wataru Hatano Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with light-tan skin and long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead, with stands of hair on the sides and hiding his ears. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. His black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's attire consists of a dark blue, calf-length trench coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and silver-grey trim. Underneath is a green, short-sleeved shirt that has light- and dark-colored patterns, along with a dark yellow bandanna on his forehead, and fingerless, dark brown gloves, with numerous studs on the knuckles, as well as similar studded wristbands. His lower body consists of a studded black belt around his waist and loose, beige pants, tucked under a pair of black, studded boots. Personality Gajeel is tenacious, aloof, sarcastic, blunt and brash on the surface, but inside, he is very caring, protective and stalwart, willing to become merciless and cold towards those who harmed his fellow guildmates. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice. He also has a sense of honor within and out of battle, and hates using any sort of cheating, whether it be physical or magical in nature. Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gihihihi". And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness when riding on vehicles. When first introduced, Gajeel was quite cold, uncaring and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated, and isn't quick to make friends at all. However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase, though has the same attitude as before. However, he hates anyone who would kill their own comrades for sport or their own ambitions, reminding the Iron Dragon Slayer of what he was not suppose to be. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary. In spite of his cold attitude, he has shown a humorous side of himself, and can even be as emotionally vulnerable as any other person, as when he was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner before finding the partner in Pantherlily. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. *'Iron Dragon's Roar': Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. *'Iron Dragon's Club': Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. *'Iron Dragon's Sword': Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts, as well as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Iron Dragon's Scales': Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs': Gajeel extends one of his arms towards his turns his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, turning it into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist': Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword': Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. Iron Shadow Dragon Mode: A Dual Elemental Dragon Mode which Gajeel obtained after eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, granting him the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility. Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow his physical body down, such as being in a large body of water. It even greatly enhances his physical abilities as well, permitting him enormous speed, monstrous strength and greater resilience towards attacks. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar': Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Club': Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Senses: *'Enhanced Smell': Immense Magic Power: Even though he was a former S-Class Mage back at the Phantom Lord Guild, Gajeel still boasts an immense amount of Magic Power equal to that of an S-Class Mage. His level of magic energy easily selects him one of the strongest S-Class Mage candidates of Fairy Tail, potentially making him one of the eight to participate in the next S-Class Trials. When exerted, it is green in color. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Metalicana *Juvia Lockser *Jose Porla *Natsu Dragneel *Pantherlily *Levy McGarden *Wendy Marvell *Jet and Droy *Makarov Dreyar *Laxus Dreyar *Ivan Dreyar *Rogue Cheney *Future Rogue Cheney In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters